Trouble
by snipershezz
Summary: Hancock wasn't sure this world was ready for a woman like Sarah.


**Characters:** John Hancock, Female Sole Survivor,

 **Relationships:** John Hancock/F!Sole

 **Tags:** Het, Ghoul, Rough Sex, Typical Fallout Violence, PWP

 **Summary:** Hancock wasn't sure this world was ready for a woman like Sarah.

 **A/N:** I warn you now this is nothing but pure smut! This piece was written for the Fallout kink meme.

 **The original prompt was as follows:** They don't build them like they used to. So I imagine most people in the wasteland have a hard, half starved, scrappy look about them. Then out pops F!SS looking like a fucking pin up girl. Men and women alike want to get with her, because daaaaaayum. I honestly have no more plot than this. I just want something with a very pin up-esque F!SS trying to find her way in that post apocalyptic wasteland.

* * *

Hancock watched from the shadows. He'd never seen anything like it in his life. A woman stood just inside the gates - that snot nosed prick Finn was heckling her.

A woman wasn't such an uncommon occurrence in the Commonwealth, it was one with these _particulars_ that shocked him. This girl had _curves_ just like the pin-ups in the magazines he pretended he didn't read. She stood tall, an unimpressed looked plastered on her pretty face and all he could think was -

Where on Earth did she find boots with _heels_?

Sarah didn't like annoying people.

This one was being particularly, pathetically annoying, her trigger finger twitched.

She'd come to this shanty ass town to get a room for the night, hoping to do better than a dirty bed in a hideout she'd cleared out.

Who knew _what_ was on those things.

"Back off buddy or you're going to be the one with a problem." The man immediately stood down, turning to walk away, when a gravelly voice came from the shadows and one of those zombie creatures stepped out. She was halfway raising the gun before she realised this one wasn't feral. It was talking to the annoying man, she tipped her head puzzled before the creature, knifed the other man in the stomach. She raised an eyebrow as he - she had determined this creature was definitely male - stepped over the dead man like he was nothing more than one of those giant roaches. The blood from the dead man was smeared on his trousers, she knew she was depraved, but God help her that was hot.

"You alright sister?"

She placed her gun in its holster before pulling a cigarette out of one of her pockets. Placing it between blood red lips she lit it with a snick of her lighter.

"Thank you," she breathed the smoke out, "now considering I was nice enough not to shoot you, I think you would give me the same consideration and not knife me, or we're going to have a problem."

Hancock swallowed heavily, _Jesus Christ_ she was fine, up close her porcelain skin was flawless, she was like an hourglass, all tits and hips, his hands twitched as he searched for something to say.

Sarah took his silence as an affirmation. "Good. Care to direct me to a place I can rent a room?"

"I'm Hancock."

 _You're a fucking idiot is what you are! Bloody, buggering hell, seriously?! Get it together Johnathan!_

She smirked, "I didn't ask you your name stranger, can I rent a room here or not?"

"Uhh - yeah, sure. I can take you there if you like."

She gestured for him to take the lead, she fell into step beside him. He led her down an alleyway and into a small street.

"That sorry excuse for a human being called you the mayor of this place?"

He turned those intriguing black eyes on her, "Yeah, that's right."

She took a drag of her cigarette and eyed him critically. "So, how does one with your particular _skin condition_ become mayor anyway?"

He raised what should've been an eyebrow. "Skin condition?"

"Forgive me for being rude, but you don't have a nose."

Hancock fingered the place where his nose should've been. "You mean the ghoulification? Yeah, well it has it's perks. You live a fuck ton longer, even if you do loose your good looks."

"Ghoulification. What is that exactly?"

He gave her the once over. "You ain't been outta that vault long have you? It's excessive exposure to radiation, except instead of your insides leaking out your eyes you end up, well, like this." He gestured to himself.

"Interesting." The arrived at Goodneighbor's hotel. "Thank you for the history lesson Mr. Hancock, it's been a pleasure." She placed her hand on the doorknob.

"Sure, if you need anything while you're here doll let me know."

"Thank you," he turned to leave, "oh and Hancock?"

He turned back, "Yeah?"

She gave him a smirk that would put the devil himself to shame, "I wouldn't say you've lost those good looks of yours." She entered the hotel, leaving him dumbfounded in the street.

Hancock knew one thing, he _had_ to see that woman again.

* * *

Sarah was intrigued to say the least. She'd rented a room and was currently removing her shoes. The ghoul - Hancock - had killed a man in the street and nobody so much as battered an eyelid. Violence was one of Sarah's many twisted kinks, it was what had attracted her to her husband. A bar fight had broken out where she was drinking with her friends, her late husband had bottled a man, lucky for him she was a lawyer and a damn good one at that.

This town seemed to be her kind of place and that ghoul - he was her type of man. The mirror in the corner afforded her a place to remove her makeup, she took the bobby pins out of her hair, shaking out the ebony curls. She briefly considered procuring some alcohol before dismissing the idea. Frankly she couldn't be bothered, that and she abhorred going out without makeup on. She was just about to stand to get out of her form fitting road leathers when there was a soft tap at the door. Reaching for her pistol she opened it a crack and pushed the barrel out.

"State your business." She said calmly.

"Woah!" Came a gravelly reply. "It's Hancock," a rough textured hand pushed its way through the crack, "I come baring gifts." The hand shook the whiskey bottle, Sarah relented opening the door. "Thought you could use it after being out in the ruins, it's a rough place."

 _That and it was an excuse to see you again._

Hancock gave her a genuine smile, she stared into his eyes for a few seconds. Those calculating emerald orbs found whatever they were looking for because they softened and she returned his smile.

God, even her fucking teeth were perfect. If anything, she looked better without the makeup she wore, although the heavy eyeliner accentuated her eyes and the lipstick made full lips that much more striking, her natural beauty was breathtaking. The bandanna used for her hair lay discarded on the dresser along with more bobby pins than Hancock was sure he'd seen in his life.

Sarah gestured to a chair, "Take a load off."

Hancock placed the bottle on the table and sat in the rickety chair. He fished two shot glasses out a pocket, putting them on the table beside the bottle.

"So - what's your story dollface?" He asked, causally placing a cigarette between his lips and flicking his lighter to life.

"Depends on who you ask I suppose." She replied cryptically. Hancock's mouth was suddenly dry as she peeled off the leather jacket, revealing an ample set of tits in a flimsy singlet. He poured them both a shot, trying to stop his hand from shaking as she took a seat across from him. "My name is Sarah," she said as she pinched a cigarette from his pack on the table. "I came out of a vault in Sanctuary Hills. To my knowledge I'm the only one left."

Hancock downed his shot, "The Sole Survivor, huh?"

Her eyes took on a distant quality. "Yes, something like that."

"I'm sorry, that must have been rough."

Her eyes snapped back to his, "Yeah, well being cryogenically frozen for 200 years then launched into this world at full speed is its own particular type of hell."

Hancock's eyes widened, "So you were from -"

"Before the war, yes. I saw the bombs drop right before the lift took us into the vault."

Hancock let out a low whistle and Sarah wondered how that was possible with no lips.

"That's pretty admirable toots, not a lot of people would have the strength to come into this world without going completely fucking bat shit."

She scratched her eyebrow with a burgundy nail, as he refilled their glasses, "It has been a little rough."

They sipped in silence for a minute, enjoying the quiet. She toyed with a nail before gathering her courage and reaching across the table. She took his hand in hers, it was warm and textured but not as rough as she thought. She squeezed it gently. "Thank you."

Hancock swallowed hard, staring at their joined hands before looking into her eyes. "For what?" He cursed himself silently for the waver in his voice.

"You're the first person who's cared enough to actually ask me about myself, you don't want anything from me, you haven't asked me to do anything for you, you're just here because. Don't get me wrong, I like helping people and I'll always help people who need it but sometimes it's tiring you know? Everyone wanting something and no one bothering to ask how I might be doing. How I'm coping with all this. So yeah, thank you."

Hancock was filled with warmth, smiling he replied, "Anything for you doll."

She grinned warmly, watching him shrug out of his coat, he was left in a loose shirt that may have been a business shirt sometime in the past, she looked him over wondering absently what was underneath.

"So Mr. Hancock, I've told you my story, what's yours? You said ghouls live a long time, are you pre war then?"

His eyes crinkled at the sides as he smirked, "You can call me John."

"John, then."

He liked the sound of his name on her lips.

"Nah, I ain't pre war, was a drifter for a long time. Got hold this experimental drug about - I dunno - 10 years ago, and well when life gives you lemons -"

"Find someone with tequila and get shitfaced?"

Hancock barked out a laugh, "Yeah get shitfaced then eventually you learn to live with your new -"

"Modifications."

He smiled, "I like that - yeah, I got me a long life mod and immunity to radiation so, it ain't all bad."

She smiled at him over the rim of her glass, looking him up and down slowly. "No it isn't." She swallowed the shot. Sarah leaned over the table giving Hancock an excellent view of what she was packing underneath her top. Her face came closer to his and his heart raced, there was just no way she was going in for a kiss, just no -

She plucked the hat off his head, examining it.

 _Idiot._

"I must say, I do quite like this hat." She placed it on her head, grinning. "How do I look?"

"Fucking edible." He replied without thinking. She raised an eyebrow, "Shit I uh -" Sarah reached over the table swiftly fisting her hand into his shirt. "Damn doll I'm sorry I-" He was cut off by her lips on his.

He sat in shock for all of three seconds before he felt her tongue on what used to be his bottom lip. He let loose a gravelly moan, shoving a hand into her hair. She got up onto the table without breaking the kiss and crawled across to straddle his thighs, heedless of the whiskey and shot glasses clattering to the floor.

Hancock breathed her in, gun powder, whiskey and leather. He ripped her shirt up, almost tearing it in half in his urgency, "Yessssss." She hissed as ragged nails raked across her skin. The chair creaked dangerously under their combined weight. She was panting heavily as he explored her body with lips and tongue.

The chair chose that moment to collapse sending them into a sprawling heap. Sarah didn't even give him a second, tugging him up to his feet, "Pants," she breathed in his ear, "I need you, now." She backed up, unbuckling her own pants. In her urgency she stumbled over forgotten boots, her back slamming into the door.

Hancock dropped his pants and stalked across the room crowding her into the door. " _Need_ me, huh?" He growled, hoisting her up against the door. Without any warning he pushed into her all the way to the hilt. She moaned loudly, arching into him.

"Fuck yessss."

He was thick and hot and better than anything she'd ever felt, he sucked at her neck gripping her ass hard. She clawed her nails on his head and it was pleasure and pain, Hancock hissed and thrust into her brutally. She was moaning almost constantly now.

"Say my name."

"Fuck, Hancock."

"Yeah, that's it doll." She dug her nails into his shoulder blades, "Fuck! Tell me you want me."

"Goddamnit - fuck - yes - harder - need this - want you Hancock."

He pulled her off the door, the small part of his brain that wasn't taking a ride with his cock was worried they might break it down. She was impressed by his strength as he walked them over to the bed, collapsing on top of her. He threw her legs over his shoulders and resumed his previous pace.

Sarah was sure he was some kind of sex god, because she was in heaven. He shifted just slightly and a rough patch of exposed muscle caught on her clit, she almost howled. "There, right there! _God fuck yes_!" She felt like she'd been punched in the throat the orgasm hit her so hard.

Hancock couldn't handle the throbbing wet heat any longer, "Fuck!" He surrendered to it in a long drawn out groan.

He rolled off to the side and they both lay there, catching their breath. His mind, inconveniently decided to function again, ticking over what had just happened. God damn that was the best sex he'd had in years, but what if it was a one off? Maybe he should go.

He was just about to get up when Sarah snuggled into the crook of his shoulder. He was glad she couldn't see his face at this angle because she would've laughed at the slack jawed shock of the expression. He put his arm around her shoulder, drawing her closer.

"I do hope you're not going anywhere, I'll have you know that was fucking fantastic sex and I don't intend to let you go after that."

He raised a brow, "I'm your prisoner now?" He joked.

"I don't share John. I won't stop you from leaving, but if you want me have me, however, if you leave now, that's it."

He smirked and fished the pack of cigarettes out of the pocket of her pants on the floor. Lighting two he handed one to her. "You know, we figure out how to turn you ghoul we could do this long term, something to think about."

She caught the remainder of his ear in her teeth, Hancock shivered.

"Travel with me." She whispered.

He grinned, it was about time to sharpen the ol' killer instincts.

"Yeah sure. You're my kind of trouble sweetheart."


End file.
